An individual's eyesight determines how the individual views an image. Defects or deficiencies in the individual's eyesight will cause images to appear distorted or degraded relative to how the image appears to an individual who does not have the same defects or deficiencies, or has them to a lesser degree. Eyewear such as eyeglasses or contacts can be a solution for some eyesight deficiencies, but they must be worn to be effective, may be forgotten or lost, and may be uncomfortable. In addition, eyewear offers a fixed correction to an individual's eyesight, meaning that if the individual's eyesight changes over time or changes based on e.g. distance then the utility of any eyewear will be limited to a certain duration or for a certain distance.